


Patience

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom Kylo, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: *squints sleepily at self in mirror*





	

Hux was tired. His jaw ached and his calves were numb and his shoulders were sore from the angle Kylo had tied him at.

He didn't say anything. He knelt there patiently, staring blindly as Kylo became erect again, a frustrated shade of red shining with his spit.

“You're doing so well for me.”

Hux blinked up at him. Kylo’s fingers pushed through his hair to take hold at the back of his head. He held Hux still to press the head into his mouth, a thumb keeping his lips parted. Whining, Hux tried to push forward. Kylo eased his head back, brushing hair back from Hux’s eyes.

Kylo slapped him.

“Hux, you've been so good today, what's this?”

Hux tried to speak, but Kylo’s grip on his jaw tightened until he squeaked.

“Why are you being bad?” Kylo’s voice was soft, low, disappointed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just want to please you, I-”

Kylo guided his head back down to the head of his cock. Hux’s eyes closed, grateful for the opportunity to make up for his poor behaviour. 

This time he was allowed to close his lips around the shaft. Hux could just reach his tongue to touch the slit, grazing his teeth against the skin to try and prompt a response. He glanced up, but for once Kylo’s face showed none of its usual expression.

“Eyes down, General. Focus.”

He slid Hux further down the shaft, until he was tucked between his thighs. Hux’s eyes flickered up, panicked, before he remembered his place and closed them. His shoulders shook as he became desperate for air. Kylo pushed him off by his throat.

“I think this is gonna be the last one for tonight.” Kylo started to stroke himself, watching Hux’s eyes as they followed the movement. “Just look at you. So eager for my come, so hungry for it.” He could feel Hux’s throat beneath his hand as he swallowed, pushing forward against his hand.

He pushed Hux’s mouth open, putting the head of his cock just above his tongue.

“Stay nice and still for me.”

Kylo came into his mouth, over his tongue, dripping down his lip. He held Hux still to stare, until Hux squirmed in his grip and pulled away.

 

Later, with Kylo flush to his side and four fingers buried in his ass, Hux came over himself. Kylo’s hand came to rest on his stomach, fingers moving in long circular motions to massage the come into the skin.

“You feel full.” He murmured. “Full of my come.”

Hux looked down. His stomach was as flat as it always was, but with Kylo nuzzling at his neck and his hand warm on his skin, he could pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> *squints sleepily at self in mirror*


End file.
